Fantasy World: Friend or Foe?
by Lord Fan of Awakening
Summary: Sequal to Fantasy World: Who knew Casey had an invisible partner? Who knew she could be 2 people? Did she even know of all this? No, she didn't. And who is he, this Masq? Can her partner help her defeat Renta, though? Or will they lose everything together? ( this story is AU/ rated T just in case )
1. Masq?

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Casey's point of view

Ug, I can't believe this...This has to be a nightmare! Did I really lose to Renta and ALMOST died? Well, I think I'm about to find out.

I open my eyes to see that I'm in a black room. I can guess with no fear that I must be dreaming this part. I got up and look around, hoping to see something...ANYTHING, that said I wasn't alone. I didn't really like creepy black rooms that much. I started walking into the nothingness, feeling abit stiff, even though this was a dream. Eventually, I saw 2 doors, one opened and one closed.

"Huh?" I went as I looked into the room with the opened door.

I paled slightly when I saw pictures goler of Tsubasa, then started blushing. _What the f?_ I thought. I looked more in the room, seeing Leone sleeping in the middle, at which, I raised an eyebrow to. The walls were sky blue, with a red floor, my faviorite colors. I walked in abit more, being cautionious of my steps, cause I felt like something would pop out at any given moment and attack me. I noticed in the middle of the floor, there was an angel design. I didn't notice it till I was just about at the center, probably cause of Leone being on it and the fact that I was sorta far from it before I started walking. What was this room?

"_Are you telling me you don't really know?_" A sorta deep, but gental male voice went.

I jumped when I heard the voice, thinking I was alone. I turned myself around to see a sorta transparent boy with long red hair pointed upward, brown, fingureless gloves, brown boots, a black shirt, and sky blue pants. He wore a mask that seemed like glass, which covered most of his face, except some of his cheeks, nose, and mouth, which was sorta frowning. He sighed at what I assumed was at me.

"_Well? Arn't you gonna answer my question, Casey?_" He asked.

He knew my name? Well, this was getting abit freakier ever moment. First, 2 rooms, then this masked guy, and now he knows my NAME?! I don't think I ever told him my name!He started tapping his left foot impatiently. I then realized why, so I gave an answer to a question he asked.

"Yes...I really don't know where I am..." I said quietly.

He sighed at me and my answer, at least, that's what I'm assuming.

"_How could you be my partner?_" He said under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked, wondering what he ment.

"_It's none of your concern,_" he said as he started to leave the room we were in.

"Wait, what's your name?" I asked.

Seriously, who was this guy? I had a feeling I had to get to know him abit more, ESPICALLY since he said we're partners, whatever that ment.

"_Masq, with a q,_" he said as he turned his head over his shoulder to look at me. "_I'll see you later, Casey,_" he said as he turned his head back to look where he was going, then he closed the door of the room I was.

"Masq? That's a strange name," I said after he left.

I sat on the floor, seeing as I have no clue on what to do now...or how to wake up.

Masq's point of veiw

I open the other door in the hallway, then walked inside, closing the door behind me as I entered an all red room. In the center was a bed, which I sat on and sighed. I looked at the door, which was painted black so I would know where it was, thinking about Casey.

"_She didn't know...she was in her soul room, I see,_" I said kind of quietly, not that I needed to, though.

I looked around my soul room, which I keep forgetting had nothing in it, minus the bed. I sighed.

"_Oh, well, it doesn't matter much, does it?_" I said.

I flopped onto the bed to look up to the red ceiling. Red, red, red, that was all I saw for the longest. I had to say, it did drive me crazy at times to see only red, minusing my bed. Not like I should complain, though. At least I can see! Something tells me this might take awhile to get along with Casey...

**Me: **did ya like the first chappie of the sequal, everyone?

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	2. Awaking, Kind of

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Tsubasa's point of view

_When is she gonna wake up? _I thought. It's been a week since the torniment...and when Renta blasted her, even though it felt like a year to me. I missed her terribly, and I couldn't wait till she wakes up.

"Hey, Eagle Man, quit worring, she'll wake up soon!" Yuu went, then muttered, "I hope..."

"Yuu, I have super good hearing, remember? If you're gonna say "I hope" like that, please think it. It only makes me more worried," I said to Yuu.

I think he sometimes forget that I'm a vampire, I dunno why though...

"Whatever, Eagle Man," Yuu went, then rolled his eyes.

I sighed at him.

"Little boy," I muttered.

"What was that?" Yuu went.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed.

Yuu just went 'mh hm!' at me. I could tell he didn't really believe me...oh, please wake up soon, Case. I miss seeing your bright brown eyes so much, with your child-like smile, making them both shine brighter then the stars. Wait...WHAT THE HECK AM I SAYING?! I guess Casey also makes me feel special, like me and her are the only 2 in the world...

"Tsubasa? Tsubasa!" Yuu snapped as he snapped his fingures infront of my face.

"What?" I went.

"You zoned out there for a second there, I was worried something was wrong, cause ya normally never zone out like that," Yuu went.

Thank you, Yuu...NOT! I sighed, but then said:

"I'm fine, Yuu, you don't have to worry about me."

"If you say so, Tsubasa," Yuu replied.

Before I knew it, I heard a slight groan. Was it...Oh, God! I was almost nervious to turn around, but I did. The sight I saw, Casey getting up slightly, using her arms to support her weight while she got up. My instit, hug her to death, and I did. If I had only remembered that she was in pain, cause she hissed in pain when I hugged her.

"Tsubasa, Tsubasa! Pain, PAIN!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry," I said as I letted go, feeling myself blush abit.

"Casey!" Yuu went, but for some reason didn't hug her like I expected him to do, forgetting he saw me do it not 5 seconds ago, seeing she still felt some pain.

I was just happy she finally woke up after a week of sleeping.

Casey's point of view

I heard Yuu saying something to Tsubasa, but it was kind of fuzzy to hear. I groaned slightly, feeling some pain lingering throughout my body. I got up slightly, using my arms for support. The next part surprised me. Tsubasa _hugged _me! _what the f? _I though before I felt some of the lingering pain growing stronger, to where I had to tell Tsubasa to get off, well, if you consinder saying your in pain was to tell him to get off. I was expecting Yuu to do it, too, but he didn't. I'm sure that surprised Tsubasa as well.

"I'm glad your awake, Casey," Tsubasa said as he sat back down in his chair next to my bed.

I looked around, seeing I was in a...hospital. ...Oh, God, if I wasn't afraid of hurting myself anymore, I'd be breaking out of this place right now. I littaly would, too. I didn't like hospitals, in fact, I DESPISED them, for some odd reason. I layed back onto the bed, then heard a voice, a familar one, but I couldn't tell who it was.

"_Sleep, you still need your strenght..._" the voice went, and before I knew it, I fell back to sleep, hearing Tsubasa say "No!" as I did.

Tsubasa's point of view

You have GOT to be kidding me! She fell back to sleep AGAIN! What the f? I hitted my head against the wall again and again. How! How could she fall back to sleep! Ug! I sighed. I'm sure she'll be awake again soon...I hope...

**Me: **hi-ya, peoples!

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	3. Dang the Key!

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Tsubasa's point of view

"Dang it, open the dang door!" I said under my breath, so close to cussing at the door.

The fact I was moving my keys so much just to open the lock ( it doesn't help the keys are old ) was driving my crazy. I've been locked out of my house for 3 days now, and it was mainly caused of the key. Thank God for Casey...* beep * it, now thoughts of her is stuck in my head! I sighed when I saw my key broke in half.

"Might as well call a blacksmith," I said.

I realized something. I bit the bottom of my lip, then checked my pockets.

"* beep *! I can't believe I left my phone in my locked house!" I exclaimed.

I don't normally cuss, but I don't think I was realizing that I was cussing. Am I glad Yuu's not around me right now. Before I knew it, I heard the lock turn on the other side of the door, then the door opened by itself.

"What the heck?" I asked.

Well, at least my door wasn't locked until the end of time now. I opened it abit more to see the living room. White couch, eagle posters, and clean as water living room...wait, who the heck was the masked boy sitting on my couch! Dang it to heck, today just isn't my day! I facepalmed, then said:

"Excuse me, but could you PLEASE get OUT of my house?"

Srangely, he did without a word. The flip? Ug, one more day, one more day till I can move some stuff to Casey's house. Since I am getting tired of the same old routine, I decided to move into Casey's house, at which I screamed mentally: THANK YOU GOD! I started to pack up the stuff I was taking with me. The stuff I was keeping here, I was gonna sell with Casey and Yuu's help. As I packed, I hummed 'You Belong with Me' by Taylor Swift. I dunno why that song was in my head, but I wasn't really complaining, so I letted it play in my head as I hummed it.

**Me: **I see this chappie as more of a filler...

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	4. Will These 2 EVER Get Along?

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Tsubasa's point of view

My phone went off while I was walking in the park. I picked it up and saw it was from the hospital. This can't be good. I answered my phone...and regretted it.

"What?! How did she...ok, bye," I said as I hanged up.

I looked up at the sky, and said: "How did she escape? She couldn't even move..." I looked back at the ground, and kicked a stone in front of me. "Casey..." I said under my breath. "Where are you?"

_With Casey_: in no one's point of view

Casey woke up on a bed, her own. She got up slightly and looked around, seeing it was, in fact, her room.

"What?" she asked in a tired voice.

She got up to where she was sitting on the side of her bed.

"_Good morning,_" a familiar voice went.

Casey jumped at the voice, then looked around quickly.

"What the heck?" she asked.

"_Looking for me?_" the voice said from the ceiling.

Casey looked up and saw Masq. The heck? What is he doing on the ceiling? Better yet...how DID he get on the ceiling?

"Uh, hello...Masq..." Casey said hesitatingly.

Masq letted go of the ceiling and landed on his feet next to Casey's bed. He then stood probably and looked at Casey.

"_Did you have a nice sleep, Case?_" Masq asked.

"I...guess so?" Casey replied neveriously.

This had to be a dream, it had to. To check, Casey pinched herself and did a small 'ow!' Ok, she's awake. So...ug, Casey couldn't really believe this. Masq, or whoever this guy truly was, was making her feel nervous.

"_I can leave if you wish, Casey_," Masq said.

What the? D-did he just read her mind?

"_Yup_," Masq replied.

"Stop that!" Casey snapped.

Masq shrugged.

"_Why?_" Masq asked.

"Because I asked you to! That's why!" Casey exclaimed.

"_If you call snapping as asking, then yes you did, but I can't stop it,_" Masq said.

"Then...stop getting on my nerves!" Casey snapped again.

Masq chuckled slightly.

"_I might do that, I might not, you never know, Casey,_" Masq said.

Casey sighed and rolled her eyes. This was gonna take a while.

**Me: **ya'll know the drill!

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	5. A 3-Way Bey Battle!

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

"Are you ready, Gwan?" Zack said to his twin brother.

"R-ready as I'll e-ever be, Zack," Gwan said hesitantly.

"3!" Zack went.

"2!" Gwan went.

"1! Let the battle begin!" Kyoya, Gwan and Zack said al together.

"Someone better call the ambulance," Casey muttered to Madoka.

"Already on it," Madoka said as she brought her phone to her ear.

"_Why? They don't seem to be getting hurt or anything,_" Masq said.

"Because if we don't, we won't be prepared for when they do get hurt," Casey said.

"Talking to you-" Madoka began.

"He is very much real, Madoka!" Casey snapped.

"_You really need to learn to calm down, Case,_" Masq said.

"Riiiight," Madoka said in a 'I don't believe you' tone.

"HE IS!" Casey exclaimed.

"Hey! Could you keep it down over there? Your shouting is messing up my fighting mojo!" Zack exclaimed.

Dreagle slammed Cometos into the ground, which, as we all know cause of the bond beys and humans share, made Gwan yelp in pain. Cometos got back up, and proceeded to slash Dragle, until Kyoya's Leone butted in by doing King Lion Terren Blast ( A/N: I'm a little rusty on Kyoya's special moveset, so sorry if I get some of the moves wrong ) which was made by three tornados and sent both Dreagle and Cometos to the sky.

"Cometos!" Gwan yelled.

"He, is that all, Kyoya? Dreagle!" Zack went.

Dreagle fixed itself in mid-air, then did a fire blast at Leone.

"Actually, no! Lion Gale Force Wall, Leone!" Kyoya went.

A wall of wind, a tornado, to be exact, surrounded Leone, protecting him from the fire blast. Leone then jumped out of the tornado protecting him and striked at Dreagle, whom roared in pain with his master.

"THAT'S IT! PLAY TIME IS OVER! DREAGLE, FIRE EAGLE WINGS!" Zack yelled.

The wings on Dreagle lit on fire as he charged into both Leone and Cometos, determined to burn them both.

"Lion 100 fang fury!" Kyoya said.

The rocks near Leone were picked up by a tornado, then Leone hurled them at Dreagle, Cometos, Zack, and Gwan! Those 2 better look out! Zack would jump out-of-the-way to dodge, but Gwan...let's just say after the battle, he'll be in the hospital again.

"_And now I see what you ment, Casey,_" Masq said.

"Yup, we're sorta use to this by now, though," Casey replied.

"Let's end this, Zack!" Kyoya said as he stood properly.

"I agree!" Zack said as he brought his arm out. "DREAGLE, FIRE TORNADO SHIELD!"

A tornado of fire surrounded Dreagle, preventing anymore rocks from hitting him. Dreagle then got out of his fire tornado and stiked Leone HARD, and I mean HARD! Kyoya held back a scream in pain and merly scoffed.

"How weak!" Kyoya exclaimed.

"WEAK?! TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!" Zack yelled. "FIRE EAGLE WINGS!"

Dreagle once again had wings lit on fire and striked Leone again, this time knocking Leone out.

"* beep *! I lost!" Kyoya exclaimed.

"Whatever, loser," Zack went as he walked off with Dreagle following him.

**Me: **Wow, Zack, j-just wow...

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	6. Heart and Angel

To let you all know right now, I do not own Heart and Angel, and Heart the Champion, thank you for letting me use them in my story ( even though you are one of them ).

Enjoy the story

I do not own metal fight beyblade

The finals of another tournament were up, with Gingka vs Heart. Heart had blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a white princess dress and tiara. She twail before stopping and doing a pose.

"Heart the champion has entered!" She said with pride.

"You do realize you're not the champion unless you defeat Gingka, right?" Battler DJ went with a sweatdrop.

"Whatever," Heart said. "I know I'll win anyways."

"Right..." Battler DJ went with the sweatdrop going down father with his head. "Anyways, Battlers, summon your beys!"

"Pegasus!" Gingka called for his bey.

A white Pegasus flew down, landing next to Gingka.

"Angel!" Heart went.

A white Chinese dragon with blue eyes and 6 Angel like dragon wings flew above the stadium. The dragon went down towards her master and sorta wrapped herself around Heart.

"Hey, Gingka! Hold nothing back, ok? You're gonna need all the power you can get!" Heart exclaimed.

"Everybody knows I hold nothing back when I beybattle, right Pegasus?" Gingka said to Pegasus.

Pegasus nahed in agreement.

"Ok, get ready! 3!" Battler DJ started.

"2!" the crowd went.

"1! Let the battle begin!" Gingka and Heart yelled.

Pegasus advanced as soon as the white dragon did. They engaged in a head on battle, using, quite littarly, their heads!

"_Me and Heart will win! It's almost no use in battling us, Pegasus!_" the white dragon went.

"_I disagree, Angel. Me and Gingka almost never lost a battle before, so why start now?_" Pegasus said.

The white dragon growled, then moved herself out of the head hurting battle. She gave a mighty roar, like she won't back down for anyone.

"Angel, special move! Bonds of Light!" Heart yelled.

Angel roared with power once again, then did a blast as big as the bond between Heart and Angel ( A/N: I guess you can think of Leone and Casey's bond to see how big it is, they are really close ) at Pegasus. Pegasus nahed in pain, then fainted at the pain Angel's special move did.

"Pegasus!" Gingka yelled.

"_That's why,_" Angel said with a soft growl.

"And the champion is...H-H-Heart! Give it up folks and give her a round of applause!" Battler DJ said as he started clapping...after he said who the champ was.

"I told you I was the champion!" Heart went with her index figure pointed towards the air.

_Later, at Heart's_ mansion

"Battle me, Heart!" A person went.

"No, no! Battle me next!" Another went.

"How did you do it, Heart!?" A boy went.

"Easy, folks, I'll answer most of your questions later and or battle you all," Heart went.

She leaned over to a girl with white hair and blue eyes wearing white jeans and a shirt to match. Heart whispered 'as long as we don't get any interruptions' to the white hair girl. The girl merly chuckled.

"I know what you mean by that," she went.

"HEY, YOU, WITH THE PRINCESS LOOKING OUTFIT!" a boy suddenly shouted.

Casey facepalmed at Masamune pointing at Heart.

"I heard you beated Gingka, so I guess you have the title of being the number one battler, huh?" Masamune went while shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah! Why do you want to know?" Heart replied.

"Cause I challenge you to a beybattle! I'm the world's _true _number one blader!" Masamune exclaimed.

"Someone, please kill me," Casey muttered, but she didn't mean anything by it.

"_Why?_" Masq asked, being transparent next to her.

Casey started to growl, then she strainly said: "I was joking, Masq!"

"I think Casey is talking to her imaginary friend again," Madoka muttered to Tsubasa.

"Hm..." Tsubasa went.

"HE IS VERY MUCH REAL, MADOKA, YOU * beep *!" Casey yelled in anger.

Madoka's eyes had tears in them, and that's when Casey realized what she said.

"I-I'm so sorry, Madoka! I just wanted you to get the point, he's real, not imaginary!" Casey went.

"But it's not like we can see him!" Madoka went with some of the tears escaping her eyes.

_Is she saying only I can see you?! _Casey exclaimed in her thoughts.

"_Let's see...yes,_" Masq said while doing a little gestured.

"Ahem!" Heart went. "Can we just get back to enjoying the party?"

"What's there to enjoy?" The white-haired girl sighed.

Heart roughly elbowed the girl, then whispered: "I know you miss Demon, but Angel, he is our enemy!"

The white head whispered back: "I know, but I miss him alot!"

Heart whispered back: "So think of something else, Angel!"

_With a certain green head_

Renta, from a distance, observing the party. At around 8:00pm, people started beybattling. Casey was in a free-for-all with Kyoya, Heart, and Zack. Renta merly chuckled when Zack was doing a motion saying he was angry, and from what he saw on Casey's face, most of them was cuss words. Dreagle, which now laid on the ground injured badly, wasn't too surprised by his master. Renta started to play with a strand piece of his hair.

"Hm," he went. "Demon!"

"Yes?" went a black-haired, red-eyed boy.

The boy weared all black clothing, including the Chinese dragon necklace he wore. He walked next to Renta and looked at him in a 'what?' way.

"Who do you see down there?" Renta went.

The black head rolled his eyes, knowing Renta already knew, but looked anyways. He was surprised when he saw Angel in her dragon form.

"ANGEL!" the black head went. "Aw, I wish I could go talk to her right now!"

"Hm, maybe we should enter the next tournament Heart enters, Demon, then you can talk with her," Renta stated as he walked away, going down the hill.

The black head growled slightly, but then nod.

"Yes, Renta..." he went as he followed Renta down the hill.

**Me: **I do apologize if Heart and Angel were OOC, Heart

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	7. Chaos

* headdesking *

Renta: something wrong, Fan?

* looks at Renta with a doom cloud * no

Renta: :P

Ok, so I do not own Kyle ( who is an actual person ) or Yuan, and we already know that I don't own Heart ( again, who is an actual person ) and Angel, I only own my OC's who tend to make the other or in Renta's case, make other people crazy

Casey, Masq, Zack, and Gwan: HEY!

It's true

Said people: ...

Anyways, enjoy the story, and I'm sorry this A/N is long

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Fan's point of view ( yes, I'm adding myself in my story, got a problem with that? )

"Never AGAIN, Kyle!" I exclaimed as I was next to my Leone.

"Well, what do you expect? I hold nothing back when I use Yuan," a boy said.

He had black hair and green eyes. He wore a sorta black and purple hunter suit. He had a smirk on his face.

"LOOK AT MY LEONE! IT'LL TAKE MADOKA FOREVER TO HEAL HIM!" I yelled.

The boy merly scoffed.

"Not my fault," he said.

I had an angry vein, and my brown eyes turned to red.

"Not your fault? IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" I screamed.

"Fan, calm down," A girl's voice went.

I recognize that voice anywhere, and I do mean ANYWHERE! I promise to God, I'd rather be defending myself from Renta right now! I sighed, then said angrily: "Hello, Heart."

"Hey, Destie," the boy went.

Someone, please kill me.

"Had fun with Fan, Kylie-Boo?" Heart went.

I snickered at Heart's nickname for Kyle. I promise to God, I think just SAYING that nickname in front of Renta would make him laugh himself to death, especially since Kyle is most know as Hunter of Evil. Yeah, he's a tough one.

"I guess, but she's way too easy," Kyle said.

"I'M RIGHT HERE, Y'KNOW!" I roared.

"We know," another boy went.

He had green eyes and blue hair. He wore a green shirt and black pants. When I looked up, I saw the previous green dragon that was there was gone. I keep forgetting about how Angel and Yuan can be human at times. I was growling like a lion when angered, then got up and called Madoka. Of course, she started yelling after I told Madoka the state my Leone was in. I sighed. Today wasn't my best day, at ALL!

After 10 minutes of dealing with Madoka, she finally started healing Leone. I jumped in joy at that, I even had a big smile on my face! I then walked over to Casey's house after looking at a text she sent me. I opened the door and saw Yuu throwing his wand to the ground, getting ready to stomp on it.

"Yuu! Don't!" Casey cried.

"Maybe bribing him with some ice cream will stop him," Tsubasa muttered.

I, too embarrassed watching this, sweatdropped. Once again, I have to help teach Yuu ice magic. Oh, boy!

_After one hour of tentrums later_

Yuu was laughing his little heart out when he saw he had successfully made both me and Casey frozen.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Casey yelled.

"You better run, little boy," Tsubasa said to Yuu.

Yuu would've told Tsubasa to not call him that, but he was too busy taking his 5 minute head start on running while Casey was melting the ice surrounding her. Me, being a master mage, AKA a sage, broke myself out of the ice in 5 seconds flat. I decided to help Casey since we both wanted to give Yuu alittle piece of our minds.

_With__ Renta_: in no one's point of view

Renta leaned against a desk of an office with a wine glass in his hand. It was filled with tea, but why put it in a wine glass? Renta sipped the golden brown hot drink in a casual way. Just then, the door to the office opened up, which reviled a girl with light brown, wavy, curly hair and pink eyes from contacts. She also had a skinny cat tail. She wore a red shirt and pink pants. She smiled upon seeing Renta, then coughed a bit to get his attention. Next to the girl was a boy with firy red hair and red eyes. He wore a red shirt, and black jeans.

"Sir?" the boy went.

"Hm?" Renta went.

He opened his blue eyes and looked at the girl. He gave a frown, then putted the glass on the table.

"Yes?" Renta asked.

"Valitin Lover is here to see you," the boy went.

"Thank you, Riku, you may go now," Renta said.

The boy bowed then left, leaving Renta and the girl in the room alone. Renta sighed.

"What do you want, Lover?" Renta asked.

"Why can't you call me by my first name, darling?" the girl said in a New Jersey accent.

Renta cocked his head abit.

"Cause it's so fun to call people by their last names, Lover," Renta merly replied as he got his tea.

He took another sip of it, then looked at Valitin.

"Now answer my question before I blast your heart out," He said with a tone of death.

"R-right," Valitin said while she sweatdropped. "I would like to work with you, darling."

Renta smirked, then started chuckling kind of cruelly, then straight out laughing. His laughter echoed off the quiet walls of the building. Valitin frowned at this.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Me? Work with you? As if! I wouldn't work with you even if you were the last person on Earth!" Renta exclaimed.

Valitin's frown deepened.

"Well, why not?" Valitin asked.

"I know all about your crush on me, Lover, and quite frankly, I preferr being single. Now get out of my sight," Renta went.

Valitin sighed, but left like Renta demanded her to. Renta chuckled at the mere thought of working with Valitin.

"She was a fool to come here," Renta said as he looked at his half empty glass. "Why would I ever work with her? She calls EVERYONE darling, and quite frankly, it's driving me nuts!"

Renta then stopped talking to sigh. He looked at the ceiling, then smirked with dark pleasure in his eyes.

"Maybe I should have some _fun _with her, then," Renta said as he chuckled cruelly.

**Me: **blarg, Valitin should watch out

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	8. Masq's New Bey part 1-The Stone of Hydra

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Masq was walking around town, looking at stores with beys in them. He sighed at the thought that he didn't have one, then continue walking.

"_You know, I could get you a bey,_" Casey said, appearing next to Masq, sorta transparent.

Masq stopped when he heard Casey. He raised an eyebrow behind his mask, then turned his head to look at Casey.

"I thought you said you weren't talking to me," Masq said in a sorta confused voice. It's not like it was noticable, though.

Casey rolled her eyes Masq.

"_That was before you were annoying me with how much you want a bey,_" Casey replied.

"Tch, it's not like I'll owe you anything after this, though," Masq replied.

"_I don't care! I rather have you annoy me like usual than to annoy me by wanting a bey!_" Casey replied.

Masq sighed while rolling his eyes behind the mask.

"Fine," Masq said.

_An hour later_

Casey picked up an all black stone that had a Leone facebolt design on it.

"How 'bout Dark Leone?" Casey asked her once again transparent sta-I mean, friend.

"_No, and quite frankly, we already have more than enough Leones, with you, Fan, and Kyoya,_" Masq replied.

Casey sighed, then putted the Leone stone down. She walked around abit before finding a purple stone with lightning bolts on it and Aquila's facebolt design.

"Storm Aquila?"

"_No_."

Putting back the Aquila, Casey walked around the store again to find another bey. Eventually, she found a blue stone with waves on it and Libra's facebolt.

"Water Libra?"

"_H-E-DOUBLE L TO THE NO!_"

"You're impossible, Masq!"

"_Why can't I just walk around the store and find a bey I like?_"

"Cause if you do, you won't be able to grab it and bring it to me to buy for you!"

Casey putted the Libra back, then went to a store clerk.

"Excuse me, miss, do you have anymore beys in stock?" Casey asked the clerk.

"Besides the ones you see, yes," the clerk said while turning a page of her maginzen.

"Can I see them?"

"No, at least not today, come back tomorrow to see them," the clerk went.

"Ug!"

_The next day_

Walking into the store once again, Casey went immediately to the dark section of beys.

"Ok, mr. "I can pick out my own bey", go ahead and pick one," Casey said as she did a little gesture.

Masq sighed, but nether the less he walked through the section with Casey following him. One black stone caught his eye. While the stone was black, it had waves on it. It also had a facebolt design of a hydra's head, half of it consealed by the waves. Masq walked over to the stone, then touched it, even though his hand went through it. Masq smirked, then turned his transparent body to Casey.

"_This one_," Masq said in delight.

Casey picked up the bey Masq was so intrusted in.

"Dark Hydra, huh? Are you sure, Masq?" Casey asked Masq.

Masq nodded.

"_I'm sure,_" he replied.

"Ok, then," Casey said.

She went to the cashier and payed for Dark Hydra, Masq's new bey.

**Me: **Masq and Hydra, huh?

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	9. Masq's New Bey part 2-Awaken, My Hydra!

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

After buying Dark Hydra's stone, Masq and Casey went to a meadow just outside of town. The meadow was big and wide, filled with flowers like lilies and roses, which left their scent in the air.

"_Are you sure you want to destroy some of nature just to summon him?_" Casey asked, being the transparent one now.

Masq looked at Casey, then nodded.

"It's not like anything will happen if we do, besides, seeing as you're a huge nature lover, you can fix anything that happened here," Masq replied.

"_Maybe we should go to Wolf Cannon instead,_" Casey went.

Masq frowned, but then said: "Fine." He grabbed a card from his pocket. The card was nothing too special in design, just black. The card started to glow and Masq ( with Casey ) teleported to Wolf Cannon. Being careful to not fall in, Masq held the stone away from him, then concentrated. Casey, being a spirit at the moment, only watched as the stone glowed black, then right NEXT to Casey, a black hydra with a purple striped tail and neck with one head appeared. The hydra opened his red eyes, then gave a roar of power, which shook some of the rocks and boulders in Wolf Cannon.

"So this is dark Hydra, huh?" Masq said in amazement.

The hydra turned his head to Masq, and Masq putted his hand on the hydra's head gently. Masq smiled as he started petting his new bey, Dark Hydra, then gave a smirk.

"Now I can beybattle, too," Masq said calmly.

"_Yup! But you do have to remember that beybattling is not all fun and games, Masq,_" Casey said as she walked next to Masq.

"I know," Masq said.

Hydra gently growled to let Masq know that he was comfortable with the petting Masq was giving him. Masq smiled once again.

"I should start training," Masq said.

He lifted up the card again and in an insistent, Masq and Hydra were gone ( with Casey ).

**Me: **another chappie, yay! :D

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	10. Would you like Death with that?

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

In a dark alleyway, a familiar looking girl laied on the ground, surrounded by red liquid. With his back towards the girl, Renta smirked in satisfaction. He gave a cruel chuckle before disappearing, leaving the girl there, whom was dead.

_The next day, with Fan, Casey, and Heart_: in Fan's ( my ) point of view

I was sitting on the couch of Casey's home with my arms crossed, listening to these 2 chat about beys, or in Heart's case, Kyle. How I am able to tolerate all of this is beyond even me. I sighed, then turned the tv on, trying to drown them out. I stopped at my least favorite station when I saw a picture of a dead girl.

"This just in, sometime last night, this girl in the photo you see now was killed," the reporter said.

Heart and Casey shut up upon hearing those words. I would thank God, and I did until Heart went off about the girl in the picture.

"OMG, THAT'S VALITIN LOVER!" She screamed.

God, I don't want to take my thank you back, but I really wish I knew what would've happened BEFORE I thanked you. I raised an eyebrow at my friend.

"You know her?" I asked.

"Well, I know of her, she tried to destroy my home," Heart said.

"You mean the light demention? I didn't think it COULD be destroyed, ya OP lighty," I said.

"Yeah, but luckily I won," Heart said, then twailed in place and did her signature pose for whenever she called herself by her sadly true nickname. "You can't beat Heart the Champion!"

Me and Casey sweatdropped at our friend, both of us thinking the same thing: _How is it she's our friend?_

"I heard that, Fan and Casey!" Heart snapped.

"Quit reading our minds, Heart!" I snapped back.

"We should probably get out of here, Masq," Casey said to no one, or at least, I assumed. I can't see him, no one but Casey can, really. Well, no one but Casey and Heart. I question why the heck she's the light queen.

I decided to leave it alone and switched the channel to something more my taste.

_With_ Casey: in no one's point of view

"_Couldn't take another moment with Heart and Fan, huh?_" Masq asked as he floated by her side, following his partner.

"No...maybe...I dunno," Casey said as she putted her hand on her forehead, mainly on the left side.

"_Got a headache?_" Masq asked, this time with consirn in his voice.

Casey nodded.

"Actually, yes..." Casey said, before realizing she was also dizzy.

She leaned against a wall and looked up at the sky, waiting to see something.

_In the vision_

"Say goodbye, Rose!" Renta said with his sword, getting ready to kill Casey.

Heart, by this time, was laying next to Angel, bleeding somewhere between alittle and alot. Kyle was...let's just say late, k? With Yuan bleeding alot and in circle around Kyle with his eyes closed. Angel wasn't bleeding as heavy as Heart was, but she was still bleeding kind of heavily. And Demon had his tail and a part of his body circling Casey and Renta, and the part with his head and upper body was in the sky.

In one swift motion of the Renta's sword, a scream was heard before bringing Casey back to reality.

_Currently with Casey_

Casey opened her eyes slowly and slightly weakly before her left hand went back to her forehead, mostly to the left side.

"Wh-what?" Casey said quietly.

"_What is it?_" Masq asked, leaning against the wall next to Casey. Somehow, he's managing to not go through the wall.

Casey looked at the ground with somewhat guilty eyes.

"I-I don't want to say what I saw, Masq," Casey said quietly.

She was hoping what she saw won't happen.

_A little later_

Before Casey and Masq knew it, it was dark out.

"_We should probably get back to the house,_" Masq said to Casey.

"Yeah..." Casey said before spotting a silhouette. "What the?!"

Casey's first instinct was to follow the shadow, and she did. Masq thought it was a bad idea, but he couldn't do anything. Casey followed the shadow into the forest, and hid before he could see her. Now that they stopped, Casey could tell it was Gwan.

"WTF?! What's Gwan doing here?!" Casey exclaimed in a whisper.

Masq shrugged before he saw something intrusting. He saw a pair of red eyes in the trees, watching Gwan. Masq elbowed Casey lightly, then said with no need to lower his voice: "_Look!_" Casey did as Masq said and saw the red eyes.

"Daflip?" Casey asked in a whisper.

She went back to watching Gwan, whom was on his knees at this time. What the heck was happening to him?

**Me: **I go BLAM BABY! I'm finnily doing one of those visions Casey saw in the first Fantasy World! Whoop! :D

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan Person


	11. Secrets, Wolves, and Renta?

Gwan, Heart, and Kyle: * chasing me * FAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN! * has a frying pan ( Gwan ) and a sword ( Heart and Kyle ) *

RENTAYOUSAYIT! * running for my life *

Renta: * sighs * Enjoy the pointless chapter

Zack: * has a gun and about to shoot me *

SOMEONE,HELPME! * running off in a chibi form now *

Tsubasa: at least this chapter will hopefully put the story back into place, by being fantasy again

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Gwan started growling slightly as the moon shined on him. Silver fur was seen on Gwan as he held back a scream in pain. Casey realized what was going on with Gwan now. He's a werewolf, so he's changing into a what was know as a half wolf, since there is human, half wolf, and full on wolf. When Casey looked up at the moon, she saw it was full, and when she looked back at Gwan, she saw Wolf.

"I knew it!" Casey exclaimed in a whisper.

"_Cause of the vision, huh, Case?_" Masq said behind her.

Casey stumbled, but she didn't anime' fell. She gave a quiet sigh in relief with a sweatdrop. Masq just had to burst her bubble, huh? Wolf howled a long howl before running on his both his feet and hands. Casey knew she couldn't keep up, but knew Masq could. She sighed before Masq's mask appeared on her face, her hair and clothes changing. Masq already knew why Casey did that, and ran after Wolf in the shadows, being as quiet as a mouse.

"_I should've known when I first saw Wolf at the tournament. He seemed so familiar to me!_" Casey exclaimed as she followed Masq, being transparent.

_Don't blame yourself, Case, _Masq thought to Casey. When Wolf stopped, Masq did too. They were still in the forest, but it seemed abit darker and creepier. The leaves on the trees were green with streaks of black and the bark wasn't brown but grey. An eerie feeling could be felt in the air, and it was enough to scare, maybe even scar Casey.

"_Where are we?!"_ Casey exclaimed.

"I think we're at the place for a werewolf to stay a wolf forever," Masq said quietly, which caused Casey to pale.

"_Why would Gwan, gr, Wolf, come here?_" Casey asked.

"Some wolves can have a mind of their own, and sometimes want their human half gone, espically if the human part doesn't remember being a werewolf," Masq harshly whispered, which caused Casey to pale some more.

"_But I don't want Gwan gone! I don't want Wolf to do that to him!_" Casey exclaimed.

Masq turned his head slightly to look at Casey.

"The choice is not yours or his, it's the choice of his wolf half, that is, if it's more like it can be independent," Masq whispered.

Before Wolf could proceed deeper into the forest, Hydra jumped infront of him, growling and snarling.

"Well, what do we have here?" Masq asked quietly.

"_Hydra! Get out of my way!_" Wolf snapped at him.

Hydra growled softly.

"_No!_" Hydra firmly said. "_I lost my human half doing the same thing, and I do miss it terribly! Wolf, think about what you're about to do!_"

"_I said get out of my way! My human half is only holding me back! And I will not be held back cause of him!_" Wolf snapped once again.

"_I'm not moving, my friend!_" Hydra exclaimed. "_If you want to get rid of Gwan, your human half, you have to get through me first!_"

"_That's fine with me!_" Wolf yelled as he did a pose, his claws showing. "_If I have to, I will kill you to proceed!_"

When Wolf said that, it made Casey pale even more. Before Hydra knew it, Wolf sliced him in the stomache, making a gash which letted blood excape. Hydra howled in pain before going on his knees and cluthing the wound with before of his arms, his eyes kind of wide. Hydra's black fur was getting stained by the red liquit, which Hydra didn't like one bit. Wolf was about to behead Hydra from behind before a black blur grabbed Hydra and dropped Hydra near the tree Masq was hiding in.

"_!_" Wolf went when he saw Hydra was gone. "_What the?_"

Masq looked down at the black half wolf. Feeling sorry for him, Masq jumped off the tree quietly and teleported himself and Hydra to a medic center, where Hydra got white bandages to cover the gash after some rubbing alcohall was applied to the wound.

_With Wolf_

Before Wolf could walk off, he saw Renta sitting on a rock, crossed legged and arms crossed with his eyes closed and a smirk on his face. Wolf growled at Renta, whom opened his eyes at the silver half wolf. Renta chuckled slightly at the silver half wolf, which made Wolf growl even more.

"_Why the bloody * beep * are you here, Dark?!_" Wolf snapped.

Renta chuckled at Wolf's anger.

"Now now, my _friend_, are you truely sure you don't want to keep your human half?" Renta asked, with a slight growl at 'friend'.

"_* beep * YEAH! WHAT USE DOES HE HAVE?!_" Wolf snapped.

Renta got up from the rock and walked toward Wolf, while Wolf backed away, growling like crazy. Renta stopped after 10 steps towards Wolf, and smirked.

"You honestly don't know, do you?" Renta asked.

"_Don't know what?!_" Wolf snapped once again.

Wolf couldn't handel another moment of Renta, and charged at Renta, claws first. Renta scoffed before disappearing, only to reappear in a tree, his right hand leaning against the tree.

"How special that human is to many people, espically your 'maker'," Renta said calmly.

"_Darky say what?_" Wolf asked.

"Think about it, why would Hydra attempted to stop you? Why? Answer that, binky boy," Renta said as he leaned against the tree, his head turned to look at Wolf.

"_Hm...I guess because he's somehow special to him,_" Wolf replied, looking at the ground with guilty eyes.

Before Wolf knew it, he was slammed against a tree. He fell onto his feet, than his knees, then his whole body hit the ground. Renta chuckled slightly. He was in a postion like he was getting ready to blast someone.

"Well done, binky boy," Renta said as he lowered his arm with a smirk. "Until next time, Gwan." He disappeared after saying that last part.

* * *

Gwan, Heart, and Kyle: * running from flames *

* has a dark arora and red eyes/ shooting flames at them * DIE, MOTHER * beep *AS!

Renta: * sweatdrops * I guess I'm saying the outtro this time.

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person ( Renta: Fan would kill me if I said Renta here instead of Fan person )


	12. Talk About Grief!

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

In Fan's point of view

Seeing Casey run around at vampire speed started to make my head spin! From waking Tsubasa to our beys and readying the dinning room, I think I lost some of my sanity! I sighed, then got up, hoping Casey wouldn't crash into me. Unfontinuly, I wasn't that lucky and got sent flying after the impact. I heard a 'sorry!' as I went flying, and sighed. What else is gonna happen today?

_With Heart: _in no one's point of view

Walking into a mall, Heart looked around for something to get Kyle while Angel in her human form talked with Yuan in his human form throughout the whole trip. A few times, some chuckles and laughs came from the 2 dragons-who-look-like-humans, but Angel still seemed sad. Angel gave a sigh, forgetting at the time the conversation she was having with Yuan.

"Angel?" Yuan asked.

"Hm?" Angel went.

"Are you even LISENING to a word I said?"

"Um...no, not really..." Angel went kind of quietly.

"Demon again?" Yuan asked. Angel nodded. "Seriously, forget about him! If he wants to be with Renta and keep himself away from you, then he was never your friend! In all honesty, I always thought he was a-" Yuan began.

"You better not finish that sentence, Yuan!" Angel snapped.

Yuan finished the rest of his sentence under his breathe. Angel sighed, then ran after Heart to help her pick something for Kyle.

**Me: **I would go yay, if this was abit better...* sweatdrops slightly *

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	13. Talk About a Crazy Nightmare!

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Casey was running from some darkness thingys ( just think about Tsubasa's dream in episode 23 or 24 in metal masters ) while looking back every once in awhile. All around her were black flames, destroying some buildings, woods, scarring the earth, and killing people. Yes, even killing people! Casey looked back at where she was going, which was a white light with a sword with a red and orange straight blade. There were engravings of dragons on the blade, and it was a beautiful sword. Casey reached out to grab it, but was interrupted by a sword with a black, carvedish blade going through her. Looking from the sword, you saw the swords master, which was none other than the devil himself, Renta. With a gasp of breath, Casey said this: "R-Ren-t-ta..."

Renta pulled the sword out of Casey, which allowed Casey to drop to her knees and clutch the wound while her eyes closed before dropping onto her side with Renta chuckling. He looked at the sword with the dragon designs and walked up to it, eyeing the sword. He gave a mere chuckle and said in his always cool calm voice: "I told you to not get yourself involved with all of this, Rose, now look at you. You've drop dead like everyone else, and this sword," He paused to grab the handle. "Will be mine!" He pulled the sword out with his right hand and arm with ease, then looked back at Casey by looking over his shoulder. He gave a cruel chuckle before disappearing, then the world became black...

_In the real world_

Casey shooted up like a rocket in her bed, panting like crazy with her body shaking in fear and sweat on her face. It took her only a few moments to realize it was just a dream...or was it? It felt so real, like it happened, was it a dream or real? Well, Casey's alive, so it was a dream, but Casey then thought about something else. What if the dream...was trying to tell her something? Casey threw the covers off the bed and got up. Walking over to her drawer, she got what she usually wears, which was a purple, short sleeved shirt and black pants. Casey got her silver Chinese dragon necklace and went to change.

Masq watched the whole thing and was leaning against the wall as a spirit. He frowned behind his mask. He stood up properly as he looked at the bathroom door in Casey's room. He sighed and decided to not question it as he leaned against said wall once again. Whatever Casey was about to do, he knew what she was doing. He gave a sigh before looking at the ceiling.

"_Oh, Casey..._" Masq went. He sighed again. "_I could be just over-thinking it, but I can't help but be worried...Well, I trust you, Casey, that you know what you're doing._"

**Me: **wow...

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	14. Villaggio Più part 1

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

4:00 in the morning, Casey was a good 100 feet away from a huge brown wall. I'm not kidding, the wall was HUGE!

"_Why are we at villaggio più?_" Masq asked. ( A/N: it means Multi Village, but I forgot from where since I used google translation, and you're about to find out why )

"Cause it's a place I saw in my dream, that's why!" Casey snapped.

"_You are so parinoid sometimes, Case_," Masq said.

With an angry vein on her head, Casey walked up to the gate where a fairly muscular guard stood tall and proud with his spare. His armor seemed roman, which is weird since they're in Japan ( Note: villaggio più is NOT in Japan as far as I'm aware of, I only needed a city and decided to make one up ), and he seemed to take alot of pride in guarding one city. Looking up at the taller-than-Casey-by-like-a-foot-guard, Casey cleared her throat and the guard looked down at Casey.

"Can I help you?" He said in a deep, but not deep, voice.

"Are you the guard of the city?" Casey asked.

"* cough *_idiot!_* cough/ cough *" Masq went, which once again made Casey's anger vein show.

"Shut it!" Casey harshly whispered at Masq.

Masq raised his hands defencivly.

"_I said nothing!_" Masq claimed.

Casey gave Masq a look saying 'riiiiight, I totally believe you'. The guard smiled, then said: "Why yes, yes I am."

"I was wondering if I could enter the city," Casey said.

"Hm...Why do you wish to enter the city?" the guard asked.

"Um...c-cause I...* sigh * I want to see a sword, a _special_ sword," Casey went.

The guards face showed he was surprise to hear that from Casey, but it slowly melted to a grin. I'm not kidding, he's _grinning _like _nothing happened and what Casey said wasn't said._ He then got out of the gate's way and bowed as he said: "Go ahead, miss." Casey walked in, but imedditly saw a whole bunch of villages. Casey mouth dropped at this sight, since she was never in the city before, unless you count her dream, but the city was burning, so...yeah.

"_I take it the city wasn't how you expected, huh?_" Masq went.

Casey only nodded as she was so shocked at the city, or should I say village holding wall.

"_Why did you think the city was called villaggio più? It means Multi Village_," Masq went.

"Now someone tells me," Casey went as soon as she found the will to speak. "But who's bright idea was it to make multipual villages and call it a city?"

"_Renta's,_" Masq went.

"Masked invisible-at-the-moment-to-everyone-but-me spiky red head said what!" Casey exclaimed.

"_Well, not really, but he was the CAUSE of the idea, not to mention that it is hard to teleport in or out of here,_" Masq went.

"YOOOU have GOT to be kidding me!" Casey exclaimed.

"_Nope,_" Masq said sternly yet plainly.

"So, uh...* sweatdrops *...do you have any idea on which village holds the sword?" Casey asked.

"_Dragon village, but it's at the top of the hill and hard to get to on foot, since you have to pass like a ballgilen villages just to get there, some of them are straight out weird, while others are not that bad,_" Masq went.

"* laughs slightly * Remind me to never stay an effing night in this city pretending villages!" Casey exclaimed.

"_Agreed,_" Masq went.

Casey ran off into one of the villages to start her hunt for the sword she saw.

**Me: **why are cliffys so good at times? I mean, this isn't a BIG cliffy, but that's MY opion!

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	15. Villaggio Più part 2

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

First stop: Medevil Village.

"Why the eff is this village a past version of our world today?" Casey asked with a sweatdrop.

"_Don't ask me, ask the king of the village, or better yet, ask the king of ALL the villages,_" Masq said.

"Smart allic," Casey muttered.

Next Village: Undead Village.

"WHY THE HECK WOULD ANYONE THINK MAKING A VILLAGE FOR THE DEAD WAS AN EFFING GOOD IDEA!" Casey exclaimed at the sight of graveyards everywhere in this village and tombstones. It was enough to make Casey paler than a vampire ( * cough *Tsubasa!* cough/ cough * ) and sick to her stomach. She almost fainted while walking through the village from fear.

"_I agree with you there, Case,_" Masq said as he floated along the path Casey was walking.

Village number 3: Shrine Village.

"Seriously!" Casey exclaimed with an angry vein.

Masq snickered at how angry Casey was at the moment. They're on their third village, and already Casey is really, really, REALLY angry. Her eyes were red in anger, which proved how much she was angry.

After leaving the Shrine Village, Casey got to the point of the hill. She looked up at the top of the hill, then her red eyes and angry vein returned.

"Don't be fu-ing telling me that we have to climb this steepish hill, now!" Casey went.

"_Wow, I think you just broke the world record of getting angry twice in the fastest time ever,_" Masq said.

"SHUT IT, RED HEAD!" Casey screamed, then started her jouney to the top of the hill.

Once reaching the top of the hill, Casey saw baby dragons EVERYWHERE! I'm not kidding, they were really everywhere! Some were in shops, some were dragon eggs in shops, some were being walked, some was on display, and some were doing jobs like making fires or cooling someone down or all that jazz. With the dragons everywhere, it wasn't that hard for Casey to figure out which village this was.

"Dragon Village! We made it! Heck yeah baby!" Casey shouted in joy.

"_You do realize you have to ask the king for permisson to get the sword, right?_" Masq said.

Casey anime' fell upon hearing that. She quickly got back up with another angry vein.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO ASK THE KING TO GET THE SWORD?!" Casey yelled.

"_Well, they need to know if you're worthy of the sword, and to do that, you have to be tested, but first, you have to ask the king if you can get the sword,_" Masq said.

"I. Want. To. Effing. Leave. Villaggio. Più. Right. Now," Casey said, straining her voice with everyword in the sentence. She then sighed, then said with her voice normally: "But I need that sword..."

What will Casey do?

**Me: **Cliffy! :D

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	16. The Tests part 1: Kindness

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

After some painful hours of searching, Casey found the castle of Dragon Village. Now all she needed to do was get tested for the sword, great. Walking into the castle, to the first hall was a long red rug down the center of the hall. The ceiling was a plain white, as were the walls and parts of the floor that was seeable. On the walls on both sides were paintings/photos of famous dragons of the village. Every once in a while, a brown table with a blue vase was seen.

After 10, maybe 15 minutes of walking, Casey reached the room where the king of Dragon Village and every other village was. The king had short, messy, shiny looking light brown hair and blue eyes. He wore of course a crown, which was red save for some jewels on the sides of the crown and a big light blue diamond on the top. His clothes were red, orange, blue, and black shirt and pants, and a dark blue cape with white with black spots fluffy things on the side of the cape. The king looked no more older than about 14, which in a way was weird since in the outside world, you had to be no younger than 18 to be king/queen.

Casey bowed infront of the young king before the guard that escourt her went to the king's side and told the young king why Casey was there.

"Hm," The king went while stroking his chin. "Intrusting, this girl wants to get the Dragon Calls sword. But she does not say why...well, I suppose she still has to go through the trails." The king stopped talking to get a small brown bag and showed it to Casey. "This here, my friend, is a bag of gold coins. For the first test, I want you to give every citizen in the Dragon Village at LEAST one gold coin WITHOUT complaining or missing a single citizen."

"May I ask why this is a test?" Casey asked.

"It tests how good-hearted you are, my young friend," the king replied.

"Fine," Casey said as she walked up and got the small brown bag. She walked out of the castle, and did as the king told her to do. Every citizen got one gold coin, well, unless you count the homeless people, cause they got 2 gold coins and thanked Casey. And Casey didn't complain once, and by the time she was done, the bag was empty and she reached every citizen. Deciding she was done, she went back to the castle and the king said she had pass the first test. Wait, first? There was more?

"Are you kidding me?" Casey exclaimed. "There's more?"

"Yes, there are 3 tests, to be exact," the king replied.

"Ok, what's the next one?" Casey asked.

**Me: **What's the next test gonna be? Well, you guys have to guess!

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	17. The Tests part 2: Will-Power

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

"The second test is the test of will-power," the king went.

"How do you test that?" Casey asked.

"By battling a dragon WITHOUT help from magic, beys, or spirits," the king went.

"How does that test a person's will-power? Wait...did you just say spirits?" Casey asked.

"Cause you need to last at least 2 minutes without giving in to temtation of using those items," the king went. "Yes I did."

"_So you can see me?_" Masq went, appearing next to Casey on her left.

"That is correct, my masked friend," the king went.

Casey sighed. "Ok, I guess I'm ready as I'll ever be," Casey said.

10 minutes later, Casey walked into a stadium wearing a brown gi and brown pants. On the top left corner of the gi, which so happened where the heart is, was a red dragon's head patch. The helemt Casey wore was Roman like while she held a sword with a silver, straight blade.

"If I die, I'm gonna blame the Dragon Calls sword," Casey said.

"_If you die, you gotta blame yourself,_" Masq went.

"If I die, I'm blaming Renta," Casey went.

"_I can see why you would,_" Masq went, then he left to make sure Casey couldn't use him.

When the dragon came out, Casey dropped her sword with eyes as huge as Texas! The dragon was HUGE! Maybe 1000x Casey's height ( 4 foot 8 ) with black scales and red eyes. The dragon had 3 heads and it was humanoid. The black scales looked tough, like nothing could harm it with the under belley was red. The dragon gave a might roar while Casey was scared to where she was standing.

"Meep!" Casey went before getting the sword.

In the balconies where the king sat, Masq was next to the king with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"_Y'know, ya could've picked an easier target for Casey. I doubt she'll be alive for 20 seconds, let alone 2 minutes!_" Masq said.

"True, my masked friend, but this is a test everyone must take, and most of the time, they all fail!" the king went.

"_From dieing!_" Masq went.

"I think being that girl's partner made you soft, Masqy," the king went teasily.

"_I'll let you know that I'm still the strong warrior I was eons ago!_" Masq exclaimed.

"Relax, I was joking," the king went. "I still see you take things way to seriously."

"_Jokes are for the weak!_" Masq exclaimed.

Before the king could say something, cheers roared from the audience. When the king and Masq looked down, they say Casey all blooded up and the dragon was sitting. Flames were around the stadium and Casey was kind of close to one. Losing alot of blood, Casey fainted.

"_Casey!_" Masq went, then jumped off the balcony and ran to his fallen friend.

Looking at a clock, it's been 2 minutes. Casey, hopefully, survived for 2 minutes without giving in to temptation of using anything else but the sword!

"Could that girl honestly be the one...?" the king asked himself before getting up. "...To defeat Renta?"

* * *

**Me: **DO NOT WORRY, CASEY IS ALIVE!

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	18. The Tests part 3: Final Test: Smarts

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

"The thrid and final test-" the king started.

"YES! THE FINAL TEST!" Casey screamed in happiness.

"-will be the test of how smart you are," the king finished, then muttered "spiritually."

_At the testing grounds_

"So, I can't use Masq AGAIN?" Casey asked.

"Do you really lack confidents in yourself, girl?" the king asked.

"No, but I don't like feeling alone!" Casey went, which made both the king and Masq sweatdrop.

The king and Masq left, then black mist covered the room, which did scare Casey...alot. "How does-" but she was quickly cut of when she saw Tsubasa. "Tsubasa!" she screamed in happiness. "Yay, I'm not alone!"

Cue a sweatdropping king, Masq, and narrator.

"Her biggest concern is to not be alone?" the king asked.

"_No, but I think that's one of them,_" Masq went.

"I'm gonna be surprised if she's passes this test, truly I will," the king said.

Casey went to hug "Tsubasa", but he disappeared before she could hug him.

"Huh?" Casey went, puzzled.

"Well, well, Rose, you care about Tsubasa alot, don't you?" a familiar voice went, which made Casey's eyes widen to the size of plates!

"R-R-R-Ren-Renta!" Casey stammered in fear.

"_When will the test end?_" Masq asked.

"When she either screams "Enough!" or "This is an illusion, isn't it!" or something like those 2," the king replied, causing Masq to sweatdrop.

Boy, everybody's sweatdropping today, huh?

Casey looked around her in fear, to make sure Renta didn't try to kill her. Tsubasa was thrown out of nowhere at Casey, but Tsubasa was bleeding alot and his clothes were torn and ripped badly. Tsubasa groaned in pain, which made Casey, by her instinces of course, go: "Tsubasa!"

"Your next, Rose," Renta's voice went.

"No!" Casey screamed. She was really, really scared. She couldn't calm down or anything like that due to her mind being numbed in fear. She did her best to calm herself down, but knowing Renta was there made her feel like she was a deer, trapped by a hungry wolf.

"Calm down Casey," she said to herself out loud. "Calm down and think!"

Renta's cruel laughter can be heard, but it seemed...different. It didn't seem cool and calm, no. It seemed twisted and purely evil, with great amounts of dark pleasure and twisted pleasure. One things for sure, Casey knew how the real Renta laughed, and that wasn't his laugh. Sure, it scared Casey to hear it, but she knew it wasn't Renta's laugh.

"This must be...an illusion then," Casey said when she put 2 and 2 together. "That means...this Tsubasa is an illision as well..." Anger build up in Casey at the fact she was tricked by her fear, and screamed at the top of her lungs in pure anger: "THIS IS AN FU-ING ILLUSION, ISN'T IT! I HAD ENOUGH OF THESE FU-ING TESTS! WHY DO THESE TESTS TORCHOR PEOPLE?!"

Masq, for one, was surprised at Casey's sudden anger and cussing. Then again, he knew that if you get Casey mad enough, she'll cuss without knowing. The king was surprised as well, but then he commended some subjects to turn of the illision making machine.

"Well done, Casey, you pass," the king went. "I will have a guard escort you to the Dragon Calls sword."

* * *

**Me: **yay! Casey pass all 3 tests! :D

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	19. The Dragon Calls Sword and FREEDOM!

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

After finishing the last test, the king called for a guard to escourt Casey to the sword. After walking for 15 minutes, Casey and the guard arrived at a meadow with a cave. The guard walked into the cave, and Casey followed. When they arrived, they saw the Dragon Calls sword aka the sword Casey saw in her dream. It was the same sword, Casey was POSITIVE about that. The orange straight blade with dragon designs, what other sword would have that?

Casey swallowed nerviously before walking to the sword and grabbing the handle. Nerviousness filled her mind, and for awhile, she stayed like that, with her hand on the handle of the sword.

"_Well? Arn't you gonna take it out?_" Masq went when he had enough of this unnatual silence.

"I-I will, I'm just nervious," Casey replied, looking at her spirit-at-the-moment friend.

"_Just take it out, you have nothing to be nervious about,_" Masq reanssured.

"Right!" Casey went with a nod.

She pulled the sword out of the rock and looked at the sharpness of the blade's end. "So this is how a sword that is your's feels like in your possession..." Casey went.

After a long, long, LONG ( and painful ) jouney back, Casey walked, or should I say run, out of the city.

"FREEDOM!" She yelled.

When she looked up, she saw the sun begginning to rise, saying it was 6:00 in the morning. Wow, 2 hours in that village. Well, actually 5 days and 2 hours...yeah. When she got out, a familar face was there to "greet" her, causing Casey to growl in anger.

"Why are you here?!" Casey went.

He only chuckled at her anger.

"ANSWER ME!" Casey yelled.

At that point, rain started, and it was kind of heavy right away, leaving both Casey's and the other's hair to get wet quickly.

"I think it should be obivious," he paused to summon a black, curved sword. "As to why I am here, Rose."

"I can't stand you, Renta!" Casey snapped at the other.

"Who can?" Renta asked calmly, unaffected by Casey. "Now, hand the sword over to me, and I'll let you go with your life, * smirks * for now."

"No way!" Casey exclaimed, then got in a battle ready pose with the sword.

Renta merly chuckled, then did the same. "Alright then, Rose," He said calmly. "It looks like I have to take it by force, then!"

* * *

**Me: **Wow...

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	20. A Very Short-Lived Fight

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

The 2 sword wielders stood in the positions they were in for awhile, waiting for the other to make a move. Renta smirked, then charged at Casey and kicked her in the stomache hard, causing her to fall on her bum and letting go of the sword to clutch the wound.

"How is it you're the one the sword picked?" Renta asked.

Casey said and did nothing as Masq's mask appeared on her face and blah blah, she was Masq blah! Masq got up and got the sword, then looked at Renta and smirked.

"Nice to see you again Darky," Masq went.

Renta only scoffed.

"Masq, how nice of you to be using a girl as your host. It seems apporpiate," Renta went.

"You calling me a girl?" Masq went.

"_Hurtful!_" Casey snapped as at the moment, she was invisible to everybody but Masq. Even Renta couldn't see her. The only people who can, ironicly, was Fan, Heart, and Kyle...Ironicly.

Masq only ingorned her as he said: "If you want this sword, come and get it Renta! I won't let you get it without a fight!"

"Hm," Renta went while lowering both his sword and other arm, then smirked. "No, not now. It's not the right time."

"What do you mean by that!" Masq screamed at the other, only causing Renta's smirk to get bigger.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Renta with a chuckle as he disappeared.

* * *

**Me: **By the way, Merry Christmas, everyone! :D

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	21. A Tiny, Tiny Chat

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Being the one in control, Masq went to where Hydra was. Hydra, glad to see his master, gave a purr-like growl. Masq walked to Hydra, then petted Hydra with a smile.

"Hey, buddy," Masq said. "Did you miss me?"

"_It was only 5 days!_" Casey snapped.

"Actually, 6," Masq corrected.

"_Ug!_" Casey went.

"It must be nice to be part vampire," Masq suddenly said.

"_What? Aren't you part vampire as well, Masq?_" Casey questioned.

"Yes and no. Yes cause your my host, whom happens to be art vampire, but no because unlike you, I can not summon my fangs or look as pale as you do," Masq replied.

"_I'M ONLY SLIGHTLY PALER!_" Casey screamed. "_And I do not summon my fangs!_"

Masq looked at her.

"_...Most of the time..._" Casey went. Masq gave a nod and a smile saying he was quite containt with the answer.

* * *

**Me: *** sighs * another filler chappie

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	22. Where Have You Been?

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

After maybe an hour later, Casey ( as herself ) went home, only to be immeddily hugged by a worried Tsubasa. Casey almost jumped from the suddenness the hug did.

"Casey!" Tsubasa exclaimed. "Where were you?! I was so worried, I thought a few times that you may never come back!"

"Blame a dream I had, Tsubasa," Casey replied simply.

Casey got Tsubasa off of her, then summoned her sword.

"You got the Dragon Calls sword?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yup!" Casey went.

* * *

**Me: *** headdesks at the filler chappies *

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	23. What the?

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

After some well worth explaining, Casey and Tsubasa sat at a cliff, looking out at the ocean. The smell of the sea filled their noses.

"So...that's why you were gone for so long, huh?" Tsubasa asked. Casey nodded. "Yeah," she replied. "I want to hope that more than anything, it'll help me defeat him."

"You know, you could've left a note! I was so worry about you!" Tsubasa snapped.

"I know...I'm sorry," Casey said quietly and guiltily. Casey looked up at the sky, then said: "I hope I beat him."

"I know you will, Case," Tsubasa said, then brought her into an embracing hug. "I believe in you."

"Thanks, Tsubasa," Casey went, feeling better. She smiled and had a slight, but not noticible-unless-you-have-good-eyesight blush. She wasn't use to Tsubasa, her best friend/crush hugging her, even if it was embracing.

Suddenly, roars in pain, anger, and guilt was heard. The pain jumped at the roaring before looking behind them ( where the roars came from ) and saw a black Chinese dragon battling Yuan and Angel. Casey got up at the sight.

"No...why now?" Casey went as she summoned her sword, knowing the black dragon was Demon from her many, many nightmares.

"I'll go with you," Tsubasa suddenly blurted out, but Casey shaked her head no.

"I have a feeling I'll have all the help I need," Casey said, then ran off before Tsubasa could protest.

* * *

**Me: **...wow

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	24. Final Chapter and Important News

**PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM A/N AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, IT'S ABOUT THE SEQUAL I'LL MAKE!**

Enjoy! :D

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Getting there, Casey paled at the sight. Trees were either burned, had some holes, cut down, or completely ok, which wasn't many. Those trees are the lucky ones. By this time, Angel and Yuan were laying on the ground, next to their master/mistress, bleeding quite abit. Heart and Kyle were pretty much the same. Both were holding an Eternal Sword, light for Heart and dark for Kyle.

How is it Kyle got a dark sword instead of something like a demon one or a twilight one? Nevermind. Moving on. ( A/N: DON'T reply to this comment, Heart. I was only stating my opion! )

"Ah, Casey," Renta said, having a smirk on his face. "Arn't you gonna call your pet lion?"

Casey growled. "How does one do so much damage?!" Casey screamed at Renta. "And you couldn't stop for one effing day?!"

"Meh," Renta went. He walked over to his black sword that was NEAR Kyle and picked it up. Kyle looked up at Renta and Renta smirked. "I guess your lucky that I want Rose's sword more than to destroy you 2 at the moment," Renta said.

"SON OF A * beep *!" Heart screamed at Renta. Casey winched at the cuss.

"Why do you cuss so much, Heart?" Casey muttered.

"Again, be glad Rose came, Heart. Otherwise, I wouldn't be so mercyful," Renta said, shrugging the cuss off like it was nothing at all. He turned to Casey and pointed his sword at her. "You, on the other hand. You will regret coming!"

Casey got into a battle ready position. Renta smirked at see how "eager" Casey was to fight. Renta did the same as Casey did. With that, the 2 clashed their swords head-on. Of course, Renta decided to tease Casey by asking why she wasn't using Masq. Her responce was: "SHUT UP, DARKY!" She pulled herself and her sword away from the battle before noticing the scene had changed.

They were at a cliff with the feeling of darkness in the air. No trees were around here, so it was a complete wide-open area. Looking at the ground, some parts seemed charred while others were completely fine. Casey didn't know where they were now. So she screamed: "WHERE ARE WE?!" Renta chuckled at Casey's anger before replying: "We are near the gate to the realm of darkness."

Casey paled at the answer. Near...the realm of darkness' gate? "Just look behind you, down into the cliff," Renta said. Casey did, and she was even paler cause number one: it seemed like a HUGE drop, and number two: it was full of darkness. Uneasness setted in on Casey's mind, as well as fear and consernity for herself.

"_You'd best be careful, Case,_" Masq said to Casey, appearing next to her to see why she was so worried.

"Tell me something I don't know, Masq!" Casey exclaimed with fear clear in her voice.

Renta chuckled. "Scared, Rose?" He asked mockingly.

"Actually, yes!" Casey replied.

"If I was to fall into the realm of darkness, I wouldn't be affect. At all. You, on the other hand, might be affected GREATLY if you fall in," Renta said.

Casey looked at Renta and frowned. She turned back to him and pointed her sword at him. "I don't care what location we fight in, as long as I defeat you!" Casey exclaimed in her bravest tone.

"That's the spirit, Rose," Renta replied, getting in his battle ready position again. Casey got into her battle ready position, then both of them charged at the other, swords clashing.

_Meanwhile, with Tsubasa_

Tsubasa was still at the cliff with Aquila on his arm this time. Tsubasa then sighed.

"Aquila, do you think I should've followed Casey anyways?" he asked his bey.

Aquila flapped his wings in a manner of saying yes. "Prohaps I should've..." The conversation was cut short when Leone ( Casey's Leone ) roared in sadness and anger. "Huh?" Tsubasa went before getting up and running at vampire speed where Leone was, which was Casey's home. When Tsubasa got there, he saw Leone was pacing worrily. If you have a strong, strong connection with a bey, they can scence if something bad is happening to you, and depending on the bey and what it is, they'll get worried.

"Leone, what's wrong?" Tsubasa asked. Leone stopped pacing to look up at Tsubasa. He gave a soft roar in happiness that Tsubasa and Aquila was safe. Then his face filled with worry again as he looked at the ground and scratched at it, picking up some dirt as he did.

"I wish I could understand you, Leone," Tsubasa went before crossing his arms and sighing. Aquila gave a mighty squark, and Tsubasa realized that Aquila could translate what Leone was saying since his bond with Aquila was pretty strong.

"Hey, Leone. Maybe you can tell Aquila what's wrong and he can tell me what you said. Wanna do it?" Tsubasa asked Leone. Leone looked at Tsubasa, then Aquila, then Tsubasa again and gave a nod. Leone roared what was happening that he could scence and Aquila said the same thing that Leone was saying. When Tsubasa heard what was gonna on, he nearly had a heart attack.

"She's...she's fighting Renta near that gate?!" Tsubasa exclaimed. Leone nodded, then laied down and putted his paws infront of his face with soft growls.

_With Casey and Renta_

Casey was at the edge of the cliff, leaning on her sword while panting. A few stray strands of hair covered some of her face from Renta's line of view, but Renta knows Casey was panting.

"So, I see you're all worn out, Rose," Renta said with a smirk. He then raised his sword and pointed at her. Secretly, he was kind of worn out, too. But he wasn't gonna show it. "Now, either you jump or you die. Either way, I'll still get the sword."

Casey looked down in the cliff and said: "I'll take my chances!" and jumped off. Her silver dragon necklace flopped while she fell. Eventually, darkness surrounded her body and then she was gone. _I'm so sorry...Tsubasa..._ Casey thought as she fell into the gate. Renta laughed at this while Masq was at the top of the cliff, looking like he was reaching out to grab Casey's hand. "_Casey..._" Masq muttered sadly and fell to his knees. "_Why?_"

* * *

**Me: **Ok, wow. So...I'll have another sequal to this, but it will be a crossover with Kingdom Hearts. For everyone who doesn't know about Kingdom Hearts, it's a game serius where ( most of the time ) Final Fantasy and Disney characters and worlds ( Mainly Disney's ) come together. So...it's actually kind of perfect since I was gonna use other worlds in my sequal, anyways! :D

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


End file.
